In 360 video, which is also known as 360 degree video, immersive video, or spherical video, video recordings may be taken from every direction (i.e., over 360 degrees) simultaneously using an omnidirectional camera or a collection of cameras. In playback, the viewer may select a viewing direction or viewport for viewing among any of the available directions. In compression/decompression (codec) systems, compression efficiency, video quality, and computational efficiency may be important performance criteria. These criteria may also be an important factor in the dissemination of 360 video and the user experience in the viewing of such 360 video.